vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Do You Remember the First Time?
Do You Remember the First Time is the seventh episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and eighteenth episode of the series. Summary MEMORIES FROM ANOTHER TIME — When the past comes back to haunt her, Elena is forced to face her problems head on. After a night at the annual Whitmore Medical Center Fundraiser, Jo opens up to Alaric about her own tragic past. Meanwhile Stefan, Matt and Enzo resort to extreme measures when Tripp withholds information about his vampire-killing operation, and Caroline is in a race against the clock when Sheriff Forbes gets caught in the middle of a dangerous plan. Elsewhere, Tyler and Liv grow closer, and Damon stumbles upon a startling clue that renews his hope. Kat Graham also stars. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert (credit only) *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Star *Colin Ferguson as Tripp Cooke Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Sheriff Liz Forbes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Marco James as Liam Davis *Chris Wood as Kai Trivia *This episode marks the 100th appearance of Caroline Forbes on the show. She is the fourth character to reach the 100 mark after Elena, Damon and Stefan did in 500 Years of Solitude. * As of this episode, Bonnie Bennett overtakes Jeremy for total number of appearances, where Jeremy has had the second most total appearances from Caroline for 3 seasons straight outside the main three trio Elena, Damon and Stefan. *The title may refer to the first time you meet someone, fell in love, first date or had sex with someone. * Liz was captured by Tripp's team and they held her captive until Tripp was released. * Tripp was turned into a vampire by Enzo. Matt, Caroline and Stefan were unaware of that before Tripp entered Mystic Falls border and died. * Damon goes over some of his worst moments with Elena while talking to Alaric in his room at the Whitmore Medical Center. Alaric reminds Damon of the time he killed Jeremy in The Return after Elena told him she could never love him. * After being forced by Kai to rebuild the Ascendant, Bonnie seals her magic inside her bear and uses the passing of the eclipse to send it back to the present where it is found by Damon. This leaves both Bonnie and Kai still trapped in the time loop with no magic to allow them to break free. * It is revealed in this episode that witches can "store" their magic into an object by binding their power to it, as a way of safe-keeping.This was so far only done by Jo and Bonnie. * Elena crosses the border to regain her memories of loving Damon but Damon pulls her back saying her safety is what matters to him most. Elena has flashes of her relationship with Damon but retains only part of her memory of the last night she and Damon had before she went off to Whitmore, he lies about the rest of the memory to her. * Damon decides to let Elena go by telling her that she can live this new happy life without him but tells her that he still loves her. * Jo revealed a tragic history of her past indicating she is Kai's sister. * Damon remembers a memory of him and Elena kissing in the rain the night before she went to Whitmore College. In between their kisses, Elena asked Damon to promise her that what they have would last forever and he does that. * Liam confronts Elena about the girl who played "Mrs. Whitmore" at the corn maze that Elena saved with her blood. He tells Elena that the girl got into Whitmore on a Tennis scholarship but injured shoulder that required her to get surgery so she could keep her scholarship but now longer needs it as the injury is completely healed. Just before he leaves he tells she's a girl with a secret. Body Count *Tripp - Throat slit/The Magic Purification Spell, killed by Enzo. (as a human/vampire) Locations * Whitmore Medical Center * Whitmore College ** Elena and Caroline's dorm room * Jo's home *Cemetery * Otherworldly Time Dimension ** Salvatore Boarding House ** Mystic Falls Hospital Continuity * Tyler, Liv, Kai, Bonnie and Liam were last seen in The World Has Turned and Left Me Here. * This is second party at Whitmore College that Elena and Damon have attended but not as a couple as they were in Monster's Ball where they went as a couple to the Historical Ball in Season 5. ** The first party at Whitmore College that Elena and Damon didn't attend as a couple was The Bitter Ball in Total Eclipse of the Heart. In this episode Elena was possessed by Katherine. * This is the second time that Damon has let Elena go, the first time was in Rescue Me. * This is the second episode to feature a rain scene between Elena and Damon. ** The first was in the Season One episode Let The Right One In. ** Nina said she wouldn't do another rain scene unless Julie Plec was out there with her as she got sick after the last one. *Tripp is second member of the Fell Family to be turned into a vampire. ** Logan Fell was the first as he died with Anna's blood in his system. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * is a song by the band from their 1994 album . Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Promo Preview "Do You Remember the First Time?" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Webclip 1 - Do You Remember the First Time? HD The Vampire Diaries 6x07 Webclip 2 - Do You Remember the First Time? HD The Vampire Diaires - Inside Do You Remember The First Time? Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD607A_0016b_595_slogo.jpg TVD607A_0116b_595_slogo.jpg TVD607A_0055b_595_slogo.jpg B0-f2dlCYAEEPDp.jpg TVD607B_0173b_595_slogo.jpg TVD607B_0261b_595_slogo.jpg 127104-2fa75-82674196-m750x740-u7a6d4.jpg 127104-5f5a0-82674233-m750x740-u43866.jpg 127104-9d47a-82674209-m750x740-u46ff0.jpg 127104-389b6-82674206-m750x740-u0d054.jpg 127104-6211c-82674210-m750x740-ua6962.jpg 127104-b5309-82674231-m750x740-u3fa01.jpg |-|Screencaps= 6X07-1-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-2-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-3-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-4-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-5-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-6-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X07-7-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X07-8-AlaricDamon.jpg 6X07-9-AlaricDamonJo.jpg 6X07-10-Alaric.jpg 6X07-11-EnzoTrippMattStefan.jpg 6X07-12-Matt.jpg 6X07-13-Tripp.jpg 6X07-14-Enzo.jpg 6X07-15-Stefan.jpg 6X07-16-Elena.jpg 6X07-17-Caroline.jpg 6X07-18-ElenaCaroline.jpg 6X07-19-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X07-20-Elena.jpg 6X07-21-Kai.jpg 6X07-22-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-23-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-24-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-25-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-26-Caroline.jpg 6X07-27-Stefan.jpg 6X07-28-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-29-Liz.jpg 6X07-30-Caroline.jpg 6X07-31-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-32-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-33-Enzo.jpg 6X07-34-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-35-CarolineStefan.jpg 6X07-36-TrippMatt.jpg 6X07-37-tripp.jpg 6X07-38-Enzo.jpg 6X07-39-MattEnzo.jpg 6X07-40-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-41-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-42-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-43-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-44-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-45-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-46-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-47-TylerLiv.jpg 6X07-48-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-49-AlaricJoDamon.jpg 6X07-50-Elena.jpg 6X07-51-Damon.jpg 6X07-52-LiamElena.jpg 6X07-53-Damon.jpg 6X07-54-ElenaDamonLiam.jpg 6X07-55-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-56-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-57-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-58-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-59-Enzo.jpg 6X07-60-CarolineEnzoTripp.jpg 6X07-61-Enzo.jpg 6X07-62-EnzoCarolineStefanTripp.jpg 6X07-63-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-64-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-65-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-66-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-67-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-68-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-69-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-70-Luke.jpg 6X07-71-Liv.jpg 6X07-72-LukeLiv.jpg 6X07-73-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-74-Kai.jpg 6X07-75-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-76-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-77-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-78-Damon.jpg 6X07-79-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-80-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-81-Elena.jpg 6X07-82-Damon.jpg 6X07-83-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-84-Bonnie.jpg 6X07-85-Kai.jpg 6X07-86-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-87-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-88-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-89-MattLiz.jpg 6X07-90-Caroline.jpg 6X07-91-StefanTripp.jpg 6X07-92-Tripp.jpg 6X07-93-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-94-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-95.jpg 6X07-96-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-97-BonnieKai.jpg 6X07-98-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-99-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-100-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-101-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-102-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-103-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X07-104-Liz.jpg 6X07-105-StefanCarolineLiz.jpg 6X07-106-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-107-StefanCaroline.jpg 6X07-108-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-109-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-110-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-111-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-112-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-113-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-114-Alaric.jpg 6X07-115-Jo.jpg 6X07-116-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-117-AlaricJo.jpg 6X07-118-Elena.jpg 6X07-119-Liam.jpg 6X07-120-ElenaLiam.jpg 6X07-121-Elena.jpg 6X07-122-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-123-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-124-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-125-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-126-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-127-ElenaDamon.jpg 6X07-128-Damon.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 6 Category:Flashback episodes